


Happy Accidents

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Dark Castle, F/M, First Time, NSFW, PWP, Smut, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: A follow-up to last month’s Bottled Warmth. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin deal with the consequences of Belle’s potion mishap, and things finally come to a satisfying conclusion.Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: “Dark Castle, First Time, Fluff”





	Happy Accidents

Things were definitely different in the Dark Castle after Belle’s cold, and although both Belle and Rumpelstiltskin had noticed it, neither of them had actually said anything to each other. It was hanging in the air and they were both assiduously avoiding the subject; possibly because they didn’t really know what the subject was.

Belle wasn’t sure what had changed between them, apart from the fact that she found herself remembering her rather unusual night with ever increasing frequency whenever Rumpelstiltskin was around and wondering what it would have been like if he’d really been there with her instead of just in her imagination. Naturally, that led to her increased blushes in his vicinity, and once he’d started to notice her abstraction, she’d taken to avoiding him.

But then again, the case could be made that Rumpelstiltskin was avoiding her too. For about a week, they were only ever in the same room together for the necessary minimum of time, and it had led Belle to wonder. Her own state she could understand, but she couldn’t explain why Rumpelstiltskin was so jumpy all the time. He hadn’t been in the castle during her strange night; he had only returned from his deal the next day. Unless…

Belle felt the heat suffuse her face at the thought of it. She had been in Rumpelstiltskin’s bed after all, and if he had returned to the castle earlier than anticipated, then he would likely have headed straight to his chamber. The idea was absolutely mortifying, but he hadn’t said anything about it, so perhaps her suspicions were unfounded. Or maybe that was indeed the reason that he was avoiding her.

Whatever it was, Belle made up her mind. She was going to do the brave and sensible thing and stop avoiding him, and hopefully get to the bottom of this strange little predicament that they had found themselves in. Life was going to get very lonely for the both of them if they were living in the same space without ever seeing each other.

To that end, Belle waited until Rumpelstiltskin had taken himself off to his workroom before gathering up all her cleaning supplies and following him up there.

He startled when he saw her arrive in the doorway without knocking. Although nowhere in the castle was expressly forbidden to her, it was rare for her to venture up the tower into the workroom. That was Rumpelstiltskin’s domain just as the library was hers.

“I decided that it was time to dust in here,” Belle said by way of explanation, and without waiting for an invitation, she came in and started carefully wiping all of the delicate little bottles on the shelves. There were so many that she was definitely going to be there for a while, and hopefully one of them would say something to alleviate the screamingly awkward silence sooner or later.

For a long time, Rumpelstiltskin didn’t move. He was just frozen to the spot as if by magic, and Belle was beginning to think that he’d had some kind of potion accident and rendered himself paralysed.

Then he sprang into movement again with an energy that belied his earlier stillness, and Belle was reminded of her own potion accident – well, she preferred to call it an adventure – and she returned her attention to the bottles on the shelves.

Over an hour passed without them speaking a word to each other, both seemingly absorbed in their own tasks if it wasn’t for the fact that they kept pretending not to sneak glances at each other and getting embarrassed when they got caught.

Something was definitely different to how it had been before Belle’s cold. They had spent hours in companionable quiet before, but there had never been this unspoken tension hanging heavily in the air between them.

Given that Belle was only just coming to terms with the realisation of her feelings for Rumpelstiltskin, she again had to wonder at their situation. She’d been aware of those feelings for a long time, but it was only since that night that they had really crystallised into something tangible and definable. She was definitely attracted to him in spite or because of his oddities, and perhaps, maybe, she was falling in love with him as well.

Could it be that he was experiencing something similar? When he had made the deal with her back in her father’s house, he had said that he wasn’t looking for love, just a caretaker, so Belle had been perfectly ready to accept that her feelings were destined to be unrequited. After all, so many of the stories surrounding the Dark One painted him as a creature incapable of love and affection, although from what Belle had seen of him in his dealings, she doubted the truth of those rumours.

Still absorbed in these thoughts and rationalisations, Belle found that she had come to the place on the shelf that housed  _Bottled Warmth for Cold Nights_ , and she stopped, recalling the last time that she’d been in the workroom with these bottles, and what had come after. She didn’t hear Rumpelstiltskin come up behind her, and his voice jolted her out of the pleasant memory.

“You know,  _Bottled Warmth for Rainy Days_  and  _Bottled Warmth for Cold Nights_  aren’t the same thing,” he said, almost conversationally but still with that same tension in the air between them. “They’re not interchangeable ingredients.”

Belle looked sharply at him, but he wasn’t looking at her, instead running his fingers over the little vials. He knew. Somehow, he knew what had happened and what the outcome had been.

Belle took a step backwards so quickly that she tripped over her own feet and landed heavily on her rump, which was humiliating enough in itself and only compounded when Rumpelstiltskin rushed over to help her up. She was certain that she was flushed bright crimson from head to toe, but she remembered that she had come into the workroom with the intention of finding out what was going on, so that was what she was going to do.

She looked Rumpelstiltskin straight in the eye and if his unnatural skin could blush, she thought that he would be as scarlet as she was. He was still holding her hands where he had pulled her up, but Belle made no mention of it, not wanting him to let go.

“It cured my cold nonetheless,” she said defiantly. “Even if it did come with some rather unusual side effects. They’ve worn off now.”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded slowly, then finally remembered he was still holding her hands and dropped them abruptly.

“These, erm, side effects,” he began. It was probably the first time that Belle had ever seen him truly nervous. “I am familiar with the nature of them.”

“I guessed you might be.” Belle paused. “I do apologise if I caused you any inconvenience, and I can assure you that it won’t happen again.”

“No!” Rumpelstiltskin exclaimed. “I mean, no, there was no inconvenience caused. I was merely curious as to the fact that the side effects had worn off.”

“Do you think they haven’t?”

“It’s more to do with the fact that the particular concoction that you accidentally created requires very specific circumstances for these rather unusual side effects to be relieved.”

They were skirting around the subject again, but Belle could definitely hazard an educated guess at what these circumstances might be. It was in Rumpelstiltskin’s bed that the effects had worn off, after all.

It was time to be bold and take matters into her own hands. Literally.

She reached out for Rumpelstiltskin, taking his hands in hers. The fact that he made no move to resist her touch gave her the confidence that she was on the right track.

“You know, maybe my side effects haven’t entirely worn off after all,” she said.

“You mean…” Rumpelstiltskin’s voice was barely above a squeak.

Belle nodded. “I think I might need your help to alleviate them. If you’d be happy to oblige, of course.”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded dumbly, and Belle leaned up to capture his lips in a kiss. He was surprised at first, and unyielding, but then he softened in her arms, giving in to the kiss whole-heartedly. His hands splayed over her back, pulling her in closer, and Belle sank hers into his hair. Rumpelstiltskin released her long enough to gaze at her in utter wonder, and then he was kissing her again, the fire and passion increasing as they stumbled backwards, and Belle felt herself hit the workbench. A sweep of Rumpelstiltskin’s hand vanished all the items thereon and he lifted her up onto the bench, kissing his way over her jaw and neck. Belle threw her head back in pleasure. It was the same deep need and desire that she had felt after taking the potion, but this time she knew that it was entirely natural.

Rumpelstiltskin’s hands were on her thighs, bunching up her skirt around her hips, and Belle pressed in closer against him. She could feel the hardness of his eager cock straining against his leathers, and she snaked a hand down between them, trying to unfasten the tight lacing and see for herself what he looked like, having imagined the sight so many times.

Rumpelstiltskin caught her fingers. “Allow me.”

A simple pulse of magic had his trousers open and pushed down around his knees, and Belle looked down at his cock, flushed dark with blood and bobbing proudly in front of him.

“Belle?”

Looking back up at his face, she saw that he was looking anxious again, almost as if he was seeking her approval. She nodded with a smile, wriggling out of her drawers and kicking them off onto the floor. She couldn’t help the little blush in her cheeks as she showed off her bare sex, but then Rumpelstiltskin’s arms were around her again, and if the fervour of his kisses was anything to go by, then he was just as please by what he saw as she was.

“Please,” Belle gasped. The heat and need beginning to pool between her thighs was overwhelming. “Please touch me. I want you inside me.”

“Not yet.” Rumpelstiltskin brought one hand down, cupping and rubbing her gently. “I don’t want to hurt you this first time.”

He kept stroking her, and Belle rolled her hips up into his touch, needing his fingers everywhere at once. He dipped a finger into her entrance and spread the warm juices around her folds, up to ghost over her pearl and make her squeal with delight.

“Yes?”

“Yes,” Belle breathed. “Yes, do that again.”

Her release came quickly and forcefully, and Belle screamed unashamedly when she reached that peak, burying her face in Rumpelstiltskin’s shoulder as she gradually came back to herself.

“Oh Rumpel,” she said softly. Other vocabulary was still beyond her. “Oh Rumpel.”

“I think you’re ready now.” Rumpelstiltskin’s voice was strained and husky, and Belle could see the tip of his cock already leaking. She nodded.

“Yes. I’m ready.”

She wrapped her legs around his hips as he lined them up and pushed into her achingly slowly. He was definitely going to be far more satisfying than her own finger had been.

Once he began to move, his tight self-control began to slip, his hips snapping forward into hers with increasing pace until he stilled and cried out. Belle could feel him panting, and she never wanted to be anywhere else but there in that blissful moment with him forever.

“Side effects alleviated?” he mumbled eventually.

“Very thoroughly,” Belle replied. “But I get the feeling that they may need further treatment later.”

She felt Rumpelstiltskin smile against her neck. Yes, things were definitely different in the Dark Castle now.


End file.
